


Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series Episode #2 - "The Woman Called Naoto Shirogane"

by Farva5



Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amusement Park, Gen, Lust, Naoto joins the Phantom Thieves, Persona 4 and Persona 5 crossover, Risette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5
Summary: Set between Okumura and Niijima's Palace, this is my pitch for an ongoing television series about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.In the second episode of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series, Special Guest Star Naoto Shirogane joins the thieves in stealing the heart of her archnemesis! But with a ticking clock and the boys missing, can the female Phantom Thieves steal his heart in time?
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise & Shirogane Naoto, Naoto Shirogane & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru & Sakura Futaba & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto & Shirogane Naoto, Okumura Haru & Takamaki Ann
Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> To repeat some notes from the first episode on how the show would function: 
> 
> 1\. Although referred to in the script as "Ren", my intent is to never say the protagonist's name, not unlike the tv series Fleabag.
> 
> 2\. Assume all Confidants have been maxed, though Ren went the friendship route with everyone. Party members will still use their tier 1 Personas however.
> 
> 3\. The "series regulars" would be: Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, with Kawakami and Sojiro 
> 
> 4\. The intent is to keep as strictly to canon as possible, though some concessions are made to help the show flow. Obviously, having Naoto show up breaks quite a bit of the game's usual logic. But in my defense, what show that's a spinoff/sequel/adaptation doesn't try to squeeze in a cameo as early as possible?

EXT. TOKYO POLICE STATION. MORNING.

Makoto walks up to the entrance of the police station, looking nervous.

MAKOTO

(to herself)

Focus up, Niijima. You’ve got this. It’s no big deal. Just step one towards your-

Makoto’s phone goes off. (Ideally, her ringtone is the theme to Buchimaru's tv show, but that's not a thing, as far as we know). It’s Ann. Makoto jumps, as it scares her. She picks it up.

MAKOTO

Ann?

INT. NIPPON BUDOKAN. SAME TIME.

Ann is pushing and shoving in a tight line.

ANN

They dropped surprise Risette tickets for tonight’s sold out show! I need you down here!

MAKOTO

Wh-what?

ANN

Risette. Her concert tonight is sold out, but they’re releasing standing room tickets for the show! Are you able to get here?

MAKOTO

I… I’m sorry. I have my police officer shadow thing today that Sae set up.

ANN

Oh right! I’m sorry. I’ll snag you tickets if I can! Haru and Futaba are in too, it’ll be a girl’s night!

MAKOTO

That sounds wonderful Ann, I hope it works out.

ANN

Have fun!

Ann hangs up. Makoto hangs up, disappointed that she no longer has an excuse to stall. She walks up the stairs.

INT. POLICE STATION ENTRANCE. MOMENTS LATER.

Makoto walks in to see a bustling police station. She looks around a little, to see a young woman, about 20 years old, sitting on the bench looking intense. NAOTO SHIROGANE has blue hair and is dressed in a navy peacoat, giving her a slight androgenous look, though she is still feminine. Makoto recognizes her instantly, and bows out of nerves.

MAKOTO

Detective Shirogane!

Naoto looks up and sees Makoto, and takes her a second to register it.

NAOTO

Oh, you’re Niijima-sama’s sister, aren’t you?

MAKOTO

Yes… yes. I’m Makoto Niijima.

NAOTO

It is a pleasure to meet you, Niijima-san.

MAKOTO

The pleasure is all mine! I get to meet the original Detective Prince!

Makoto instantly looks ashamed for saying that. Naoto smiles a little, it breaks the tension.

NAOTO

It’s really not a big deal, don’t worry. People here used to tease me about my history, as a consulting detective back in high school. But I’m over it now. A… a friend. A group of friends, really, helped me realize that it doesn't define me.

Naoto starts leading Makoto back to her desk.

MAKOTO

Oh, okay. So can I ask about that time? When you were The Detective Prince?

Naoto looks hesitant

NAOTO

Yes…

MAKOTO

What happened in the Inaba case? I’ve studied it for a long time, I know you were involved, but I just don’t understand the time-

Makoto sees Naoto’s serious look has returned, and drops the question.

MAKOTO

I’m sorry.

NAOTO

It’s… it’s okay. The Inaba case… is a lot. Maybe some other time, okay Niijima-san?

MAKOTO

Okay.

INT. NIPPON BUDOKAN . MOMENTS LATER.

Ann gets to the front of the line, only to see them pull out a “SOLD OUT” sign out front. Ann screams a guttural, primal scream of anger.

ANN

What do you mean, “Sold out”?

The attendant just shrugs. Ann calls Futaba

ANN

Futaba? I’m on my way. I wasn’t able to get tickets, and we need a plan. Call Haru, we’ll meet at LeBlanc.

Futaba laughs.

FUTABA (O.C.)

On it.

INT. LEBLANC. LATER.

Sojiro is hard at work while Futaba is slamming away at her keyboard as fast as her fingers will move. Haru is there, drinking coffee extremely delicately. It's the afternoon, business is slow. Ann walks in, in a hurry.

ANN

Futaba! What's the sitch?

(Looks behind the counter)

Oh, hi Boss!

SOJIRO

Hi Ann. I take it something important is happening?

Sojiro gives a wink

ANN

Oh! No, nothing like that.

HARU

We're trying to get Risette tickets for tonight.

FUTABA

It'll be my first concert ever! I wouldn't want it to be anyone but her. 

SOJIRO

That sounds great!

ANN

Where's-

SOJIRO

He's out with Ryuji and Yusuke. Apparently Yusuke needed them for a project. Won't be back until late.

ANN

Oh, okay. Well, at least that's three less tickets to worry about.

HARU

Sadly I worry even our four will be difficult.

ANN

That’s why we’ve got Futaba! She can get us anything.

Ann looks over at Futaba, who looks frustrated.

ANN

Fu...taba?

Futaba snaps out of it.

FUTABA

Sorry. Risette keeps her tickets entirely off-line, which makes this extremely difficult. Zero online footprint. No resellers, nothing. This isn't going to be easy.

HARU

Oh no…

ANN

No! We’re not giving up yet! I’m sure one of my modelling connections knows Risette.

INT. POLICE STATION. AROUND THE SAME TIME.

Naoto reaches her desk. She pulls up a seat for Makoto, and motions for her to sit down. Naoto takes off her peacoat, she’s wearing a men’s button up.

NAOTO

I do apologize, today is a terrible day for you to visit.

MAKOTO  
Oh? Why is that?

NAOTO

We are running out of time on a large case, and I am sorry, but I am going to be called away frequently. Do you understand?

MAKOTO

Yes, I do. I am my sister’s… well, sister, after all.

Naoto smiles a little at her lame joke.

NAOTO

Yes, I suppose so. Are you ready for a tour?

MAKOTO

Of course!

Makoto stands up, excitedly.

NAOTO

Follow me.

Naoto leads her around the precinct.

NAOTO

Your father worked here, correct?

MAKOTO

Yes.

NAOTO

I never met him, but whenever Niijima-sama is around, they speak very highly of him.

MAKOTO

Thank you.

NAOTO

Have you been to the station often?

MAKOTO

Not since I was a very little girl. He didn't like us coming around very often.

NAOTO

I can understand that. Even though my parents intended on me carrying on the Shirogane legacy as detectives, they did not let me near their cases that often.

Makoto is not quite sure how to reply, when a uniformed officer comes up to Naoto.

OFFICER

Shirogane! He’s agreed to speak with you!

Naoto looks at her watch

NAOTO

With only hours to spare, why now?

(to Makoto)

I apologize, Niijima-san. This is what I was referring to earlier. If you want to go, I would completely understand. If you do not mind waiting, I’ll meet you back at my desk.

MAKOTO

Oh… okay.

Naoto leaves with the uniformed officer. Makoto starts to walk back to the desk. Persona 4 song “Who’s There?” begins playing, as Makoto contemplates what to do. She decides to follow Naoto.

EXT. WATERFRONT. SAME TIME.

A photoshoot is going on, as a model, MIKA, in a gorgeous dress is posing on the pier. Ann, sweaty from running here and from the morning, runs just up to the photoshoot. Haru and Futaba are just behind her. Mika notices Ann and is equal parts confused and enjoying it.

MIKA

Ann-senpai? What are you doing here? Looking like that?

Ann looks down at herself, and though slightly disgusted, just shrugs. Mika waves at the photographers to “take 5”, and walks up to Ann.

ANN

You worked with Risette, right? In that athletic shoot last year?

MIKA

Yeah? So? You wanna be an idol now?

ANN

What? No! I can’t sing, you know that.

MIKA

Yeah, or dance.

HARU

(Cheering from afar)

I’m sure you can dance Ann!

ANN

Thanks Haru! Not the point though!

MIKA

Then what is it?

ANN

You owe me, right? For stepping aside when you _clearly_ cheated?

Mika winces slightly.

MIKA

So what?

ANN

Can you get me four tickets to Risette’s show tonight?

Mika looks befuddled by the request.

MIKA

Risette doesn’t give out passes to anybody. I’ve heard she has a permanent guest list, with only six names on it. They get passes to any show they want, but no one else gets freebies. And even if I could, there’s no way I would give that up to you, no matter what I owe you.

Mika walks back to the photoshoot. Ann walks back towards Futaba and Haru.

HARU

Another option gone.

ANN

I wonder who those six people are?

FUTABA

I’m sure I can find out!

INT. POLICE STATION ENTRANCE. LATER.

“New Days” is playing. Makoto returns to where she came in, the waiting area, and sees a magazine. She grabs it.

INT. POLICE STATION - INTERROGATION. MOMENTS LATER.

Makoto, pretending to read the magazine, walks down the pathway to the Interrogation rooms. She eventually finds Naoto’s room. Naoto is sitting across from MIKIO HANDA, mid 30s, ragged. Naoto looks stressed.

NAOTO

...agree to meet with me if you were not planning on answering my questions?

MIKIO

Because I wanted to see what you had. And as usual, it’s nothing.

NAOTO

We’ve brought you in on five separate accounts related to this robbery spree-

MIKIO

And you can’t connect me to any of them, can you?

NAOTO

I-

Mikio just laughs, he’s enjoying this.

MIKIO

In a few hours, you’ll have to let me off this carousel and I’ll be on my merry way. Just as always.

NAOTO

If we can look back on the night of September 3rd-

Miko isn’t paying attention. Naoto storms out in anger. Makoto doesn’t have time to hide, and they bump into each other.

NAOTO

(exasperated)

Niijima-san!

INT. LEBLANC. SAME TIME.

Sojiro is still behind the counter, still with no guests.

SOJIRO

No luck?

ANN

Mika was a bust, but we may be onto something!

SOJIRO

And what’s that?

HARU

Risette has six friends she holds in high regard, enough to give them permanent passes!

SOJIRO

Sounds like you guys… minus the cat, I guess.

FUTABA

And I think I found the list!

ANN

For real?

HARU  
How?

FUTABA

Message boards have been obsessed with this for a while. Apparently every one of her concerts has a box that, most of the time, is completely empty. But every once in a while, it has people in it. All of the guests have been photographed by curious fans and identified.

ANN

Who are they?

Futaba looks confused.

HARU

What is it?

FUTABA

Most of them live in Inaba?

SOJIRO

That boonies town up north?

FUTABA

Yeah… one runs an inn, one owns a textile shop, another co-manages the local Junes there, and one is in the local police academy. All in Inaba.

ANN

So those four aren’t happening.

HARU

But there are still two more, correct?

FUTABA

Yes! One I can’t get an ID on, but… oh my gosh!

SOJIRO

What is it?

Sojiro is a little too excited, he’s invested.

FUTABA

The last one… it’s the Detective Prince!

ANN, HARU

Goro Akechi?!?

ANN

How does he know Risette?

HARU

I must admit, I cannot picture them together.

FUTABA

No! No, the first one. Naoto Shirogane.

ANN, HARU

Ooohhh…

ANN

Wait, how does that help us?

HARU

You said Makoto was at the police station, did you not? Doesn’t the Detective Prince work in Tokyo?

FUTABA

Exactly! All we gotta do is say we’re meeting Makoto, then find Shirogane and see if she’ll help us.

ANN

I don’t know how this’ll work…

FUTABA

Do you have a better plan?

ANN

No…

FUTABA

Alright! Let’s do this.

The three leave Leblanc in a hurry. Sojiro looks concerned but he can’t say anything.

INT. POLICE STATION - NAOTO’S DESK. SAME TIME.

Makoto is sitting down in her earlier seat. Naoto is looking at her, angry.

NAOTO

-disobeyed a direct order, and went into a restricted area!

MAKOTO

I’m… sorry. I just… wanted to see what a real police job was like.

NAOTO

Well, I guess I very much was like this at your age.

MAKOTO

(to herself)

Well you won’t tell me about Inaba, so how would I know?

NAOTO

Did you say something, Niijima-san?

MAKOTO

It’s nothing.

Naoto takes a seat at her desk.

NAOTO

Do you truly need to know about my current case?

MAKOTO

Yes.

NAOTO

Okay… that’s Mikio Handa. He seemed like a normal common criminal but we have been unable to pin him down for any of his many thefts. Usually banks, but he’s also often broken into homes. He doesn’t care if anyone is home… he will harm them regardless. The worst part is the joy he takes in getting out of police custody. Like it’s all a game to him.

MAKOTO

Would you say… he has a distorted view of the precinct?

NAOTO

How so?

MAKOTO

Like… how does he treat this place?

NAOTO

Like it’s… Destinyland or something. An amusement park. Like it's all a game.

The wheels are turning in Makoto's head.

MAKOTO

Interesting.

NAOTO

It… it is?

MAKOTO

Uh… yes.

NAOTO

Well, whatever you mean by that, I can’t keep you around with the Handa investigation ongoing. Unfortunately I think-

There's a loud bang as the precinct doors swing open. Haru, Futaba, and Ann hurry in.

ANN

Makoto? Makoto Niijima?

Naoto looks even more annoyed with Makoto, who goes beet red with all this.

MAKOTO

I'm so sorry…

Makoto runs over to those three, and grabs them to the side.

ANN

Are you shadowing the Detective Prince?

Ann screams with excitement

ANN

This couldn't be more perfect!

MAKOTO

Quiet down Ann! I think there's a Palace user in here.

Ann gets quiet at this news.

HARU

Who is it?

MAKOTO

One of the men in custody. He has to be released in a few hours, but he is a reckless thief that they cannot pin down. He tortures innocent people for his own humor. **And** Shirogane-sensei said that he treats this place "like an amusement park".

ANN

Do you want to steal his heart?

MAKOTO

I really, really do. This man sounds horrible, and Shirogane-sensei really needs this.

HARU

Let's do this!

FUTABA

But… we'll need to wait for the guys.

MAKOTO

But he's released soon… we don't have the time.

ANN

Just the girls then! All right.

HARU

How will we send a calling card, with so little time?

They all pause.

ANN

We… send it before we go in.

MAKOTO

That's suicide! He'll be on high alert the **entire** time!

ANN

Do you have a better option?

FUTABA

No…

MAKOTO

All right... We have to all be in agreement. So, are we stealing his heart?

ANN

Of course! I don't carry around calling cards for nothing!

HARU

Bad men deserve to be punished, do they not?

FUTABA

This'll be like speed running on critical mode: I'm up for the challenge.

MAKOTO

Let's do this.

They turn to go towards the detention block, when Naoto is standing over them.

NAOTO

What do you think you're doing?

INT. POLICE STATION - NAOTO’S DESK. MOMENTS LATER.

Makoto is seated, being scolded, by Naoto. Futaba, Haru, and Ann are behind her. “Borderline of Madness” is playing.

NAOTO

You can’t keep running away from me like this! You’re supposed to be shadowing me, yet all that’s happened is you walked away and disobeyed my orders. I am very disappointed in you, Niijima-san. What have you been up to?

MAKOTO

I think… I can help with Handa…

NAOTO

(sighing)

Niijima-san… The last thing I need is you sticking your nose further into where you don’t belong.

Ann starts to scoot away from Naoto, noticing that she’s focusing on Makoto. Futaba and Haru take note, and try to block Ann as she moves.

MAKOTO

Sae said-

NAOTO

Niijima-sama... says a lot of things. She isn’t very popular around here, there’s a reason for that. I respect her deeply, but I’m starting to think this whole thing was a mistake.

Naoto looks up.

NAOTO

Wasn’t there four of you?

Silence, Naoto exhales

NAOTO

High schoolers.

INT. INTERROGATION BLOCK. MOMENTS LATER.

Ann is sprinting, looking for the right room. She finds one very temporarily labeled “M. Handa” and makes sure no one is looking. She grabs a calling card from her purse. She quickly scribbles a message onto it, and slides the calling card under the door.

INT. HANDA’S CELL. SAME TIME.

Mikio is able to get up and look at the calling card. He reads it aloud.

MIKIO

“Mikio Handa: We know who you are.Your lust for bloodshed and money has poisoned the world. You treat the police station like your personal amusement park, seeing the world as a playground for you to torture and steal from others. We will steal for ourselves what matters most to you. The Phantom Thieves of Heart”. Huh. This should be fun. Always wondered if they were real.

INT. INTERROGATION HALLWAY. SAME TIME.

Naoto catches up to Ann, with Makoto, Futaba, and Haru just behind her.

NAOTO

Friends of Niijima-san, please, this is off-limits to civilians, just come with me-

ANN

Activate it, one of you guys, now.

FUTABA

But the Detective Prince!-

ANN

One thing at a time. Say the words.

Makoto takes a deep breath.

MAKOTO

Mikio Handa. Police Station. Amusement Park.

NAOTO

What is-

NAV VOICE

Match found.

Just then, swirling red circles engulf them, bringing them into Mikio’s heart.

END OF ACT 1


	2. Act 2

EXT. AMUSEMENT PARK. ???

The police precinct has become a massive amusement park, with a fountain in the center, hall of mirrors, flat rides, food stands, and so much more. Naoto is taking this way better than they expected. The Phantom Thieves have changed into their attire.

FUTABA

 **Now** are we going to deal with The Detective Prince?

NAOTO

Is… is this the Midnight Channel? But there wasn’t a tv around…

MAKOTO

Shirogane-sensei, I understand this is confusing-

Shadows appear out of nowhere, and surround them. “Time to Make History” begins playing.

FUTABA

Entering the Palace with this high of alert was a bad idea!

MAKOTO

If only someone said something about it…

ANN

Oh shut it Makoto! You didn’t have a better idea.

HARU

We must protect Ms. Shirogane at all-

A glowing card, a Tarot of the Fortune Arcana, descends in front of Naoto. She smiles and chuckles to herself.

NAOTO

It’s been a while. I've missed you.

She shoots the card with her gun.

NAOTO

Yamato Sumeragi!

A big, winged creature with a longsword appears behind Naoto.

NAOTO

Vorpal Blade!

Yamato Sumeragi begins flying around, slashing the shadows. Everyone looks dumbfounded at Naoto, but snap back after a beat.

ANN

Carmen!

MAKOTO

Charge, Johanna!

HARU

Come, Milady!

Their Personas appear behind them as well, and they begin fighting the shadows. Soon all of them are knocked down.

MAKOTO

We can end this right now!

They perform an all out attack, with Makoto taking the lead. The shadows disappear. Makoto, Ann, Futaba, and Haru all turn towards Naoto, who is busy inspecting the area.

NAOTO

Huh. This doesn’t seem like the Midnight Channel. There's no lights or rigging, Mikio wasn't thrown into a tv, and clearly this is his world.

MAKOTO

Shirogane-sensei? Are we… going to talk about this?

NAOTO

Talk about what? That you are the Phantom Thieves?

They look taken aback.

ANN

(Lying poorly)

What? No! We’re… a totally different group of people-

“Reasoning” starts playing.

NAOTO

I mentioned that Handa sees the police station as an amusement park, then you said that into your phone. All of the Phantom Thief victims have mentioned how they view their world: Kamoshida mentioned seeing the school as a castle, for one. Kaneshiro mentioned seeing Shibuya as a bank when we interrogated him later. And your outfits are dead giveaways. I always had a feeling the Phantom Thieves were related to the Midnight Channel, I just never had Senpai around to test whether that was true…

ANN

No, we meant about _your_ Persona!

FUTABA

What’s the “Midnight Channel”?

HARU

And who is your Senpai?

NAOTO

Niijima-san, you asked me earlier about the Inaba case. I suppose now I have no choice but to tell you.

MAKOTO

(surprised)

It had to do with Personas?

NAOTO

Yes. When myself and three others were kidnapped, we were actually thrown into a tv world called the Midnight Channel, that broadcast a version of what others assumed us to be on the tvs in Inaba.

FUTABA

What was yours?

Naoto stares daggers at her. It was not the right question. Futaba cowers.

FUTABA

Ne...nevermind.

NAOTO

With three others who helped rescue us, the other kidnapping victims and myself dedicated ourselves to exploring the Midnight Channel. When we accepted that version of ourselves as a part of us, we were given access to these Personas. I assume it is similar for you?

ANN

More like when we get really pissed off at someone they appear.

Naoto blinks out of astonishment. Full beat.

NAOTO

That seems unfairly easier. And more private. At least I didn’t have to shoot myself in the head.

Everyone looks confused by that statement.

NAOTO

It’s... a long story. How do you Phantom Thieves of Hearts operate?

ANN

Well…

FUTABA

Uhhh…

NAOTO

What is it?

Beat of silence

HARU

We are missing our leader. He usually takes charge.

NAOTO

I know the type. So it looks like we’ll have to forge our own path.

Naoto looks around.

NAOTO

(to Futaba)

Ri… sorry, you never introduced yourself.

Futaba strikes a Spider-Man pose.

FUTABA

I am the emissary from Hell, Oracle!

Beat. Naoto takes the performance in..

NAOTO

Okay, Oracle, what’s the lay of the land?

Futaba starts fiddling with her headset.

FUTABA

Looks like we've got four different attractions that we have to check out. There's a Hall of Mirrors to our left, a roller coaster called "Smash and Grab" to our right, and at the back of the park is the bumper cars and carousel.

NAOTO

I see… with no obvious locations for our target?

FUTABA

Not currently. I need more info. I'll stay back here and crunch the numbers while you guys explore.

NAOTO

It does us no good to stay together, but we can't go alone… does two and two sound good?

Everyone nods in agreement.

HARU

Queen, you know the Detective Prince the best, you two should go together.

NAOTO

I like that plan. Please, all of you, for simplicity, call me Naoto.

All of them look uncomfortable at the idea.

NAOTO

Something wrong?

ANN

It’s just that… we usually use codenames while in here.

HARU  
Can we call you Prince? Makoto is Queen after all.

NAOTO

(sighing)

Alright. Call me Prince.

HARU

Yay! I’m Noir, and she’s Panther.

NAOTO

Queen, Oracle, Panther, Noir. Got it.

MAKOTO

(teasingly)

Nice going Prince.

NAOTO

Queen and I will go left, Panther and Noir, go right. We’ll meet up at the bumper cars and deal with the last two together.

FUTABA

Copy that! 

(sarcastically)

Shouldn’t be that hard, watching you both at the same time.

EXT. OUTSIDE HALL OF MIRRORS. ???

Makoto and Naoto are approaching a massive maze building, themed to cops and robbers.

NAOTO

So… Niijima-sama…

MAKOTO

Sae doesn't know about this.

NAOTO

Ah, I see. That makes sense, as she is investigating it.

MAKOTO

Yep… kinda hard to talk about how my day went with her.

NAOTO

It's good that you still have her though. I am an only child, so when I lost my parents… well, I love my grandfather, but…

MAKOTO

I understand. Thank you. I feel the same way.

Shadows appear out of nowhere.

NAOTO

We don't have time for this!

She begins firing her gun at the shadows, which is surprisingly effective. Makoto is punching away at them. Makoto sees the entrance to the Hall of Mirrors.

MAKOTO

In here!

The pair bolt into the Hall, and bolt the door behind them, just in time.

INT. HALL OF MIRRORS. ???

Naoto and Makoto looked around, seeing various reflections forming an endless hallway.

NAOTO

I figured this would happen.

EXT. OUTSIDE ROLLER COASTER. SAME TIME.

Haru and Ann are fighting their way through shadows to reach the platform. They do not seem too stressed though.

ANN

What do you think of Prince's story?

HARU

Of her past?

ANN

Yeah. Think it's true?

HARU

How else would she have a Persona?

ANN

I guess so… but with her comment about "shooting yourself in the head"... how many of us are out there?

HARU

Surely we're the only thieves. I would remember if this happened before.

ANN

That's true. We're definitely the only ones on national news.

HARU

What if there are different timelines? All with their own Persona users? How many are there?

ANN

What do you mean?

HARU

What if this has all happened somewhere else, but, say, Joker was a girl.

ANN

Don't be ridiculous!

HARU

You're right. It's not worth thinking about.

They reach the roller coaster.

ANN

So we’re looking for the treasure on the roller coaster, right?

HARU

I suppose so.

Haru and Ann face the coaster, about to get in, when shadows push them in. Haru and Ann fall into their seats, without seatbelts.

SHADOW MIKIO (O.C.)

Please keep your hands, arms, feet, legs, and Personas inside the ride at all times.

INT. MIRROR MAZE. SAME TIME. 

Naoto instinctively shoots at the mirror. It ricochets around the room until it eventually lodges into the floor.

NAOTO

Well, that eliminates occam’s razor.

MAKOTO

Almost eliminated us too.

NAOTO

It appears we have no choice but to solve this maze. Hopefully the treasure is at the end of this room.

MAKOTO

After you.

Naoto leads the way, gun still drawn. Makoto follows, but the two quickly get split up, trying to follow the maze. Makoto turns to talk to Naoto.

MAKOTO

So… Do you still talk to the other Persona users?

NAOTO

Yes, frequently. Senpai and I… we both live in Tokyo, we try to visit Inaba as much as we can. At least once a year, we try for more. Why do you ask?

MAKOTO

I guess… the Phantom Thieves are my first real friends. I… don’t want to lose them.

NAOTO

I promise, if they matter to you-

Naoto turns her head to meet Makoto’s eyes, but she seems to look in the other direction.

MAKOTO

Naoto?!?

Makoto reaches out to her, but hits a mirror.

NAOTO

This isn’t good. It’s not worth the time to try and find each other, just try and get out before-

Shadows appear.

NAOTO

Well, before that.

They begin to swarm. Makoto keeps backing away, bumping into mirror after mirror.

MAKOTO

I… I don’t think… I can summon Johanna in here.

Makoto becomes stressed. Naoto sees this, and acts.

NAOTO

I’ll find you! Yamato Sumeragi!

Her Persona once again appears, this time breaking glass and fighting other Shadows, as she starts punching them, an act that clearly seems unnatural to her.

NAOTO

Call out to me! Let me find you.

MAKOTO

(weakly)

I’m… I’m here.

NAOTO

Louder!

MAKOTO

(yelling)

I’m over here!

Naoto sees her, and is able to get over.They’re still surrounded though.

NAOTO

Megidolan!

A bomb of almost atomic proportions goes off, clearing the room. All the mirrors are now shattered.

MAKOTO

Thank you… for saving me.

NAOTO

You’re my teammate. Also I would not like to be the one to tell Niijima-sama her sister died in the Midnight Channel.

Makoto laughs weakly

MAKOTO

Well, that certainly is true. Also it’s the Metaverse.

NAOTO

Yes, you are right. That will take me awhile.

They look around.

NAOTO

I do not quite know what I’m looking for, but I assume it is not here?

MAKOTO

No, it’s not. We’ll have to head to the rendezvous point.

NAOTO

Perfect.

EXT. ROLLER COASTER. SAME TIME.

The roller coaster is speeding down the first hill, with Ann and Haru locked in by the lap bar. Both are screaming. The car is only getting faster.

HARU

We have to do something!

ANN

Wait! We have to see if the treasure is here! Plus it’ll just stop back at the station, right?

HARU

I don’t think-

The car lurches even faster as it speeds up the hill.

HARU

I don’t think it’s stopping!

ANN

I can see that!

HARU

What’s the plan?

ANN

We have to get off! Look for an opening!

The ride goes down the hill, disorienting them. It goes by the station to the set of drops on the other side.

HARU

Oracle! Can you stop the car?

FUTABA (O.C.)

Yes, but not fast enough to save you. I found a safe place to land though!

HARU

Where?

FUTABA (O. C.)

Back at the entrance. If you jump at the right time, you can get into the cars docked at the station.

Haru looks at Ann, doubt in her eyes.

HARU

Panther…

ANN

I trust Oracle!

The pair see that, in addition to the car parked on the side, there’s also one at the station. They’re going to crash!

ANN

Ready?

Haru gulps

ANN

3, 2, 1…

HARU

Jump!

They leap, avoiding the crash, which explodes dramatically.

ANN

Ready to get going?

HARU

Yes please.

They see Shadows blocking their way.

ANN

Well, no one said it would be easy.

Haru takes out her grenade launcher.

HARU

But I can make it a little easier.

She fires, causing a huge explosion. They run before the shadows recover.

END OF ACT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Persona goes back and forth on what Personas the Investigation Team has. Since the story dealt a lot with Naoto's growth through her friends, I felt it was appropriate to use her 3rd tier Persona.


	3. Act 3

EXT. BUMPER CARS. ???

Makoto and Naoto are keeping Shadows at bay in front of the bumper cars, both using Personas and their weapons.

NAOTO

Is it… always… this difficult?

MAKOTO

No… it’s because we sent the calling card!

NAOTO

What is the calling card? I never figured that out.

Makoto is besieged by Shadows. Naoto shoots them off, allowing her to reply.

MAKOTO

Allows… the treasure… to appear…

NAOTO

Oh, I see. So why is it harder?

MAKOTO

Usually we figure out where to go before sending it.

NAOTO

Ah... So now you are doing the most difficult crime of your lives, without your leader, and half your team?

MAKOTO

Pretty much!

They finish off that wave of Shadows.

NAOTO

Well then, I am glad I met your team. It makes me… nostalgic for mine.

MAKOTO

I’ve been meaning to ask, what are they like? I guess… I want to know how similar they are to us.

NAOTO

Well our leader is about the most charming man you’ll ever meet. Kind, caring, he draws everyone in. His second in command is an absolute idiot, but he’s clever when he wants to be. Unfortunately he’s usually too busy thinking about girls to want to be clever. The next two are lifelong best friends, one is actually in the police academy right now, she’s been obsessed with kung fu her whole life. The other is demure and quiet, except when someone tells a joke. She runs an inn up there. One… I probably shouldn’t reveal her identity. And the last one… well… he’s a lot to handle, but the kindest soul.

Naoto looks away from Makoto, lost in thought.

MAKOTO

They sound very special.

NAOTO

There’s also the actual Junes mascot. As in, the suit itself.

Makoto blinks in disbelief.

MAKOTO

We have a talking cat, so I guess not  **that** different.

NAOTO

I suppose not. I met them halfway through the year, when they insisted on being my friend, no matter how much I told them I didn’t want to. 

MAKOTO

That’s… a lot like how I met them, honestly.

NAOTO

After that, I had to return to Tokyo, but they’ve never stopped being my friends, through all the doppelganger fighting, music festivals… they’ve always been there.

MAKOTO

Doppelgangers?

NAOTO

Unfortunately, it is a story for another time, Queen.

Ann and Haru arrive.

ANN

Aww nuts, you guys beat us.

HARU

We really rushed after we blew up the roller coaster, too.

MAKOTO

You guys did what?

ANN

It was necessary! They were trying to kill us on it!

NAOTO

I assume you two did not find the treasure?

HARU

We did not.

NAOTO

So it is logical to assume it is either here or the carousel.

MAKOTO

Please be here....

They enter the bumper cars attraction.

INT. BUMPER CARS. ???

They are looking in every car just in case.

NAOTO

I am still not totally clear on this. By stealing this treasure, Handa will confess to his crimes?

ANN

He’ll have a change of heart, and feel guilty for his crimes! That’ll make him confess.

NAOTO

I see. It is an interesting method, though I cannot see it being completely moral for me as a detective in the future.

ANN

Plus you don't have the app!

NAOTO

App?

HARU

It's how we got in here. We use a navigation app.

MAKOTO

You mentioned earlier you entered through a tv?

NAOTO

Yes, we did. My Senpai has the ability to enter the other world just by touching a turned off tv. As long as we were with him, we could enter too.

MAKOTO

That's fascinating. Every part of your method is different, but the end result is the same.

NAOTO

I suppose so. The mysteries of this “Metaverse” truly are infinite. I will have to discuss more with Senpai when we return.

HARU

Have we searched this whole area?

MAKOTO

It appears so.

Characters turn when clanging comes from behind them. Reveal a Shadow of a giant clown wielding a hammer.

ANN

Darn it, I really thought we’d go at least once without a problem.

The Clown slams the hammer into the floorboards, Shaking them. One corner begins to shatter, and a bumper car falls into the hole.

FUTABA (O. C.)

The floor is collapsing! According to my calculations, you’ve got just three minutes before it’s all gone!

A clock appears in the corner. Gates shoot up around the exterior of the bumper cars.

ANN   
And the bad news continues.

HARU

It appears we have no choice but to fight.

NAOTO

Does anyone have a strategic suggestion?

ANN

I’m going for the hammer.

NAOTO

A good idea. Noir, Queen, I suggest you go for the legs.

MAKOTO

Copy that. Noir?

HARU

I’m ready!

Everyone summons their Personas. Makoto rides Johanna to keep the Clown distracted. Ann fires fireballs at the hammer. She misses, but hits it’s face. Yamato-Sumeragi is in a duel with the hammer. Unable to get a clean hit. As Makoto distracts the Clown, Haru swings her axe, taking out the Clown at the legs. It’s trying to get up, using the hammer for support. Ann disintegrates it with a precision fire shot. It falls on its face.

NAOTO

Follow my lead!

She runs over to a bumper car, girls follow. They push it into the Clown’s face, causing it to disintegrate. Very little time left on the clock. The gates rise.

FUTABA (O. C.)

Get out of there now!

The girls run out.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE CAROUSEL. A BIT LATER.

The girls are tired. They walk up to the beautifully decorated Carousel.

FUTABA (O. C.)

I’m getting a strong reading coming from the carousel! You guys are closing in!

NAOTO

Thank you, Oracle.

SHADOW MIKIO walks out of the carousel. Shadow Mikio wears a carnival barker uniform, holding onto a cane.

SHADOW MIKIO

If it isn’t the Detective Prince herself!

NAOTO

Where’s the real Mikio?

MAKOTO

He’s… still in the real world. This is his Shadow.

NAOTO

I take it we’ll have to fight it?

ANN

Looks that way, yeah.

SHADOW MIKIO

So Detective Prince, you couldn’t get me to confess, you couldn’t get any evidence, so you resorted to working with criminals? What a terrible detective you are!

NAOTO

Handa, I seek the truth, plain and simple. If you can’t give it to me, I will take it by force!

SHADOW MIKIO

So be it!

Carnival games appear on either side. Baseballs, sand bags, water guns, and more, all start firing at the Phantom Thieves with violent speed. “I’ll Face Myself - Battle” begins playing.

MAKOTO

Oracle!

FUTABA (O.C.)

On it!

Shadows arise, Shadow Mikio walks right up to the barrier.

SHADOW MIKIO

Test your luck, lovely ladies! Step right up and try one of our feats of strength!

The shadows attack. They all summon their Personas, once again with Naoto breaking the card. Yamato Sumeragi tries to fly over the carnival games, but they redirect and obliterate Yamato Sumeragi. Naoto resummons him.

NAOTO

It was worth a try.

SHADOW MIKIO

No cheating! Only the carnies are allowed to do that.

The girls are all fighting Shadows. 

FUTABA (O. C.)

Okay, I’ve figured out something about the stalls!

HARU

What is it Oracle?

FUTABA (O.C.)

There’s a console just past Mikio! If you deactivate it, you’ll be able get past the trap!

ANN

But that’s through the trap… how can we get over there?

NAOTO

Even though it destroyed my Persona temporarily, It made contact with it. If one of us goes through, the others can provide defense.

MAKOTO

I’ll go.

NAOTO

I should go, he’s my-

MAKOTO

I have a motorcycle! This was made for me.

ANN

We’ve got your back Queen.

HARU

On your mark.

Makoto walks up right up to where the stalls are set up. She dramatically rips off her mask.

MAKOTO

Persona!

Johanna appears in a flash of light. Ann, Haru, and Naoto exchange a look. Makoto begins to drive. Carmen takes a baseball and dissolves, Ann resummons her. Milady is obliterating balls left and right, but none of it is hitting the stalls. Yamato Sumeragi is flitting back and forth, doing what it can. One ball drills Makoto, knocking her off of Johanna, giving her a nasty fall.

NAOTO

Queen! We need you to get back up!

ANN

We’re counting on you!

The balls are flying overhead, Makoto struggles to safely get back up.

NAOTO

I’m here for you, Queen. I will defend you.

HARU

We’ve got your back Queen!

MAKOTO

I believe you guys. I’m on it.

Yamato Sumeragi gets back in position, with Milady on the other side. They’re destroying everything they can but it’s not enough. Carmen lights a fight under and destroys everything flying for a moment. Ann collapses. Makoto hurries and charges the power source. She destroys it and is instantly hit by Mikio, rolling out unconscious. The carnival games stop, Haru and Naoto pick up Ann and move towards Mikio. He moves towards Makoto, removing a sword from his cane.

NAOTO

Ready to surrender?

SHADOW MIKIO

Half of your team is down! And I’m having so, so much fun.

He draws his sword, ready to stab Makoto. Naoto shoots it out of his hand.

NAOTO

Give it up Handa.

SHADOW MIKIO

Never!

His shadow form dissolves, and turns into a large animatronic bear.

NAOTO

I was waiting for something like that.

HARU

I’ll take Panther! You go grab Queen!

NAOTO

Copy. Let’s reconvene in the carousel.

The two go in different directions. Shadow Mikio chooses to focus on Haru. Milady is giving cover fire to Haru as she moves. It doesn’t do enough, and Shadow Mikio is about to slam his fist on to Haru. Just then, Carmen appears to block the attack. Haru turns around to see Ann awake.

ANN

I can stand! Lead the way.

Ann gets off Haru’s back and starts to follow her. Naoto picks up Makoto as well as Mikio’s sword and is able to hustle to the Carousel.

INT. CAROUSEL. MOMENTS LATER.

The carousel is under an art deco glass roof, with open walls. Naoto lays Makoto down at the feet of the carousel.

NAOTO

Oracle, do you have a strategy?

FUTABA (O. C.)

He’s an animatronic, right?

ANN

Yeah, so?

FUTABA (O. C.)

That means he runs on electricity! You just have to overload him with electricity. Like how they get H-Man!

HARU

H-Man?

FUTABA (O. C.)

Geez, you need to watch more Toho monsters.

NAOTO

Regardless, where can we find a power source like that?

FUTABA (O. C.)

Well Queen destroyed the easiest one…

ANN

What powers the carousel?

FUTABA (O. C.)

Panther! You’re right! The middle part of the carousel houses the electrical source.

HARU

So we just need him to attack the carousel?

FUTABA (O. C.)

Exactly!

Shadow Mikio begins to approach them.

ANN

We just have to corral him towards the center of the carousel.

HARU

Seems easy when put that way.

NAOTO

It’s the only strategy we’ve got.

Ann, Haru, and Naoto rush towards Shadow Mikio, who is unaffected by their attacks. He tries to punch them but they block and dodge. They slowly move towards the carousel. They back into it, with Makoto unconscious on the side, sword next to her. He shrinks down to barely fit into the carousel. Suddenly, as they get on the carousel, it begins moving, rapidly.

HARU

What will we do?

NAOTO

Just stick to the plan!

ANN

How?

NAOTO

Unclear, just stay on your feet!

The carousel continues to speed up, faster and faster. They cannot redirect Mikio to the center. All their hits are bouncing off of him. Just then, Makoto speeds on Johanna onto the carousel, and stabs Shadow Mikio with his sword. The sword goes through him and into the central pole. He is electrocuted, and transforms back to normal, no longer stabbed.

ANN

Queen! You did it!

MAKOTO

I heard you say something about the center pole?

NAOTO

That was perfect. Thank you, all, so much. I still do not fully understand what has happened today, but I have a feeling it is all good news.

HARU

Where is his treasure?

ANN

Does anyone think that horse over there is glowing kinda oddly?

A beautiful white stallion gives off the glow of treasure. When Ann touches it, it shrinks to pocket size.

ANN

That’s so strange.

The amusement park begins to crumble.

MAKOTO

We have to get out of here! Now!

INT. POLICE STATION. AFTERNOON.

Naoto, Futaba, Haru, Makoto, and Ann tumble into a broom closet in the police station.

FUTABA

Quit poking me Ann!

ANN

I’m not doing-

Ann looks at her hand, she’s holding a dagger.

NAOTO

That’s Mikio’s dagger! How did you find it?

MAKOTO

That’s his greatest treasure. It’s what we stole.

NAOTO

That’s incredible. This is concrete evidence of his. And you said he’ll confess?

MAKOTO

That’s what they have been doing.

FUTABA

Can we get out of this closet?

NAOTO

Oh… of course.

INT. POLICE STATION - NAOTO’S DESK. MOMENTS LATER.

Naoto stands behind her desk, the others stand across from her, all a little straight, they are not quite sure what she's about to say.

NAOTO

I promise, none of this will get back to Niijima-sama.

MAKOTO

Really? Don’t you have to tell her?

NAOTO

I know what it’s like, seeking justice when no one believes in you. You have an ally in me, Niijima-san.

Naoto offers her card, Makoto takes it.

MAKOTO

Thank you so much!

NAOTO

Of course. Truly, call any time.

(Beat)

I do want to say thank you in another way.

HARU

It’s really not-

NAOTO

Are any of you guys fans of Risette?

They all look dumbfounded.

FUTABA

Yes? Why do you ask?

NAOTO

How would you guys like to go to her show tonight?

MAKOTO

Re… really? How?

NAOTO

Risette is one of my closest friends. She… she was my Oracle. Just a call, I can get you all in the VIP section, free of charge. Does that sound good?

All the girls scream in excitement. Other officers look over at them.

NAOTO

I’ll take that as a yes.

FUTABA

Wait, wait, wait… you’re telling me  **Risette** has a Persona?

NAOTO

...Yes. She does. She’s our guide, just like you.

FUTABA

(squealing)

I’m just like Risette!

NAOTO

(smiling)

It truly has been an honor working with you all.

MAKOTO

The honor is all mine.

NAOTO

Don’t worry about it. Now go have fun. I apologize I couldn’t teach you more about police work, Niijima-san.

MAKOTO

Trust me, I learned everything I need to know about being a detective.

The girls leave, and Naoto waves goodbye. She pulls out her phone, and begins typing into a group chat called “Investigation Team”.

INT. NIPPON BUDOKAN. NIGHT.

Futaba, Haru, Ann, and Makoto are all in Risette merch, in a sectioned off balcony overlooking a raucous crowd. Risette walks out on stage, and begins to perform “True Story”. The girls cheer and are all smiling.

END OF EPISODE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never said it, the title is meant to be a reference to the Lupin series "The Woman Called Fujiko Mine". I think my next few episode in the series will also be anime references.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
